Making it Through
by obsessivee
Summary: [Claire x Cam] Set after Sealed with a Diss, Cam and Claire have just gotten back together, but things aren't going as smoothly as they hoped. Will they pull through? CH 3 now up!
1. Talking Things Over

**A/N:** When I first wrote this, I thought it'd be a oneshot, but now it's definitely a multichaptered one. Read, review, make suggestions? Thanks!

* * *

The bus lets out exhaust as it skids to a halt outside the Westchester County Mall. Claire Lyons looks out the window excitedly; her first glimpse shows her that Versace Jeans, marble floors, and $300 price tags for flimsy shirts will not be on the menu today. She turns to her boyfriend, Cam Fisher, and gives him a smile. He smiles weakly back. 

"What's the matter?" Claire asks quickly. Her and Cam have only been back together two weeks, and already things seem so much different. Whatever passion their previous relationship had contained was gone, and it seemed like every smile or kiss was somewhat forced.

"Nothing," he answers just as quickly as she has asked.

Claire sighs as the bus doors open, and they stand up with the other mid-Saturday shoppers. As soon as they get off the bus, Claire walks over to the fountain, and sits on the edge to count her money. Cam stands awkwardly above her, his hands in the pockets of his jeans as she counts bills. She finally looks up, and smiles genuinely at Cam. "I have a whole seventy dollars saved up, Mr. Fisher," she jokes. "So this better be fun."

"Cool," Cam manages.

The smile fades from Claire's face. "Cam," she says softly, looking straight into his different colored eyes.

"Yeah?" Cam's tone is worried now as he tries to escape her intense gaze by looking at passersby.

"We need to be honest with each other," she says. "Or this isn't going to work."

Cam breathes a sigh of relief. "Yeah, okay," he says quickly, "Now let's go into the mall."

"No, Cam. I need to ask you something, and you need to answer it completely honestly. Don't make it nice for me."

"Umm…okay," Cam says nervously. Whatever he has to ask her isn't going to be good, he can tell.

"Is there something about our relationship that you want to change?"

Uh-oh, he thinks. He takes a deep breath. "Uhm, do I really have to answer that?"

Claire swallows a lump in her throat, and nods silently.

"Well, things aren't the same as they were before. I feel like I can't trust you anymore, and it seems like…I don't know we just don't like each other as much, and things don't…flow as well," he says finally.

"Oh," Claire nods. "Well, I've felt like things are different, too. But I still like you just as much as I did before! Why else would I chase after you so long after the party?"

"That's true," Cam comments, nodding nervously.

"So…do you not like me anymore?"

"No!" Cam says quickly. The horror on his face isn't fake, Claire can tell happily. "Of course I still like you!" Cam continues. "It just doesn't feel like we like each other as much."

"Oh. Well, how do we make it so we act like we like each other?"

"I don't know," he confesses.

"Me neither. And…so, you can't trust me anymore?"

Cam scratches his head. He knew she'd get around to that part eventually.

"I don't know. I was really pissed when you came to conclusions about that camp girlfriend."

"I know," Claire looks mournfully into her lap, tears welling up into her eyes. "I'm so sorry about that, and I know nothing can ever be the same again…just the thought of you being with another girl scared me so much that I didn't think straight."

Cam breathed slowly. Did he really like her that much? Had she really just been jealous and not thought of her as a two-timer? "Well, can we just…just try?"

"Try what?" Claire asks.

"To…act like we like each other and for me to trust you?"

"I guess," Claire says, not too enthusiastically. "But you haven't been trying so much."

"I know. But I will now." Cam used his thumb to wipe away Claire's tears, and watches as a smile illuminates her face. This is the Cam she knows. She accepts his hands as he helps her up from the fountain.

"Seventy dollars, eh?" he says, grinning at her wickedly.

* * *

**A/N:** Review now, please? Constructive critiscism is welcome, but please no flames. 


	2. Smooth as Silk

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter. Please read and review. By the way, if you don't figure it out, this takes place about an hour after the first chapter ended :)

* * *

Forever 21 has never looked so inviting to Claire, but she thinks about how antsy Cam had gotten while she'd browsed the sales rack at Charlotte Russe, and thought against her desire to go into the store.

"Do you want to go in?" Cam reads her mind as they sit at the food court sipping milkshakes right across the way from where Forever 21 is.

"We don't have to," Claire answers. The last hour as been the best in her new relationship with Cam, and she doesn't want anything to botch it up.

"If you want to," Cam says, taking one last slurp of his vanilla milkshake, and tossing it into the garbage can.

"He shoots, he scores," Claire jokes, receiving laughter from her boyfriend happily.

"I could score with you later, if you want." Cam exaggerates one of the bad pick-up lines the pair likes to make fun of.

They both laugh whole-heartedly, basking in the light of the new relationship.

"But, seriously," Cam says, picking up her finished milkshake and throwing it into the garbage can for her. "We can go in."

"Alright," Claire says happily, taking the hand he offers as they start across the way towards the bright store.

When they get inside, Claire feels totally home. Inside a store where she can find trendy clothes for a good price makes her really happy normally, but hand in hand with Cam Fisher again doubles the stakes. Cam's phone rings then, and he has to untangle their hands to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Derrick," Cam answers it. "Yeah, can you hold on a second?" Cam turns to Claire and says, "I've gotta take this, he just got back from Maine. You'll be okay in here without me?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine! I'm sure it'll be more fun than watching me shop," Claire winks at him, and receives a wink back as he exits the store to talk outside.

She starts towards the dress racks, remembering Massie's earlier advice to the Pretty Committee on having a few good tunic-dresses to pair with Bermuda shorts or wear over their bikinis. Claire just knows she can find a few good deals in here. She starts to slide hangers along the rack until she comes to what she would call an amazing find: a burgundy dress made of crinkly fabric that will go perfectly with the tan Bermuda shorts she'd bought at Pac Sun a few weeks ago. She makes her way to the dressing room to try it on.

Meanwhile, Cam is continuing his conversation with Derrick outside the store.

"So, how was Maine?"

"It was amazing. There were so many hot girls there. I got like ten numbers."

"Really? Are you that over Massie?"

"Totally. Look, the school year's over, and next year we'll be in eighth grade. Obviously Massie, Claire, and the rest of them are just too immature for us. In fact, I gave your number out to a few girls, who let's say, saw your picture, and thought you were the real deal."

"Look, man, I know you were in Maine for the last like, three weeks without your cell, but a lot's changed."

"Like what? Did you get plastic surgery? Was the picture misleading?"

"Ha ha. No, I mean with the girls. Claire and I are back together."

"No way! I thought you gave her the good-bye for good."

"Well, she finally got me back two weeks ago."

"Is it awkward? You told me you could never trust her again."

"Well, it has been. Till today. We're at Westchester County Mall, and we finally talked over things. It's been silky smooth for the last hour."

"Well," Derrington's voice was anything but happy. "I'm happy for you."

"Really? Doesn't sound it."

"We just share different opinions apparently."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying, I'm having fun being a free agent."

"That's because you don't like Massie anymore! If I didn't like Claire, I'd be with you too."

"Just because you like someone doesn't mean you have to be tied down to them, Cam. I'm liking being single and ready to mingle."

"Are you going to get a teeshirt with that wonderful message?"

"I just might, bro! But think about what I said. Friends with benefits is an option, you know."

"Not if you're a girl."

"Are you asking me for benefits? Cause I'm straight as a ruler, man."

"Oh, shut up. Look, I'm really happy with Claire."

"Are you sure about that? You've never been happy with Claire. Yet you always forgive her. Maybe you guys should just stay friends for awhile or something, because it seems like every time you get together it's just to break up again."

"What's your point?"

"Just think about it. Now I think I'll call Kristen for some benefits."

"Kristen?"

"Yeah, didn't she used to have a crush on me or something? Maybe she'd be up for some benefits."

"I really don't think so, Derrick, but good luck with that."

"Thank you. Have fun being whipped at the mall, man." Before Cam could retort, the line went dead, leaving Cam thinking about everything his friend had said. He was happy with Claire. Right?

Meanwhile, Claire swished the skirt of the dress around in the mirror. She loved it, but she wanted a second opinion. She considered calling Cam, but thought he'd still be talking to Derrington. Instead, she aimed her new cell phone at the mirror, taking one of the sultry pictures of herself that she usually took with her friends on Massie's iMac. Then she picture-messaged it to the Pretty Committee.

Within a minute, four texts came in, and she opened them one by one.

OMG, you look ah-mazing. Buy it right now. XO, Alicia

CUTEE! How's your mall date with Cam going anyway? 5-way us later. Hugs, Kristen

Perfect for summer, and it looks great. Heart ya, Dylan

Are you in Hawaii? Because it looks HOT! Definitely buy it, but please don't tell me where you're buying it from, b/c I'll probably have to make a Keds joke ;) 5-way us later with date details. XOX, Massie

With the Pretty Committee's approval to back it up, Claire shimmied out of the dress, replacing it with the button down shirt and camisole she'd been wearing. Then she left the dressing room, bought the dress, and went outside to find Cam. What she found wasn't what she'd bargained for.

* * *

**A/N: **R&R? I'll try to update ASAP! 


	3. Suspicious Babysitting

**A/N: Here's the third chapter, sorry it took so long. Thank you to all the people who gave me such positive reviews! I'll try to update faster next time:)

* * *

**"What's going on, Cam?" Claire asks, looking from the young blonde woman to Cam nervously.

"Old friend," Cam answers genuinely.

"Friend?" Claire asks suspiciously.

"Well, actually, I was his babysitter once upon a time," the woman explains. "I'm Monica."

"Yeah," Cam says. "And Monica, this is Claire, my girlfriend."

"Oh, Cammie, you've grown up so much," Monica coos. "I remember when we used to play video games in your basement. Now you have a girlfriend!"

"Uhh, yeah. It's just the difference between being seven and thirteen," Cam cringes a little at the gooey happiness dripping from Monica's voice.

Claire relaxes a little at this. "So, Monica, what are you doing here at the mall?"

"Just some summer shopping. I never imagined I'd run into Cam!" she smiles at him, and Claire rolls her eyes.

"Well, we better go catch the next bus, right, Cam?" she says.

"Actually, I wanted to drop into Abercrombie," Cam answers, either not catching on to her escape plan, or not wanting to.

"Oh, I can come with you!" Monica gushes. "They have the cutest little camisoles in there."

The trio starts their descent down the stairs to the store below. Cam seems to be warming up a little more to Monica, as they begin to talk about 'good times' from the past. Claire smiles along, laughs at the jokes. But she feels like the good vibe her and Cam had going is gone. They walk into Abercrombie some five minutes later, and Claire takes off to look at their skirts. She slides hangers along the racks, hardly looking at the pleated minis. Her attention is on Monica.

The blonde woman could be no older than nineteen, maybe twenty. Her long locks are glossed to perfection, and heavy blue liner is smudged on her eyes. Her eyelashes are long, face blushed and powdered to perfection. Her short-sleeved gray tunic with sequins along the V-neck shows off her C-cups, and a short denim mini accentuates her legs. She's even wearing the silver Chanel flip-flops Massie has been obsessing over for the last two weeks, and the new Coach is dangling from her arm. She looks so put-together, so much like the other teenagers Claire has seen around Westchester. She looks like she'd definitely have a boyfriend, and wouldn't be pining after some thirteen-year-old she used to play Nintendo with at seven dollars an hour.

Monica picks up a pink camisole and looks around for Claire.

"Claire, this would look amazing on you," she says, smiling at Claire's outfit as if she needs help.

"Thanks, but I'm not an Abercrombie kind of girl," Claire tries to put it in the best way possible.

"Ah, are you more into the expensive stuff? BCBG, Versace, Chanel? That's the way I roll too," Monica claps her hands together excitedly. "I just came here to buy a present for my friend, who's into the goth scene. There's no Hot Topic at the Westchester!"

"I like Hot Topic, and I'm not goth," Claire pipes up. "And I'm not into the expensive stuff either. I just came out of Forever 21 when I bumped you, if you don't remember."

"Ah, right. Sale without the ship, if you know what I mean," Monica laughs at her own joke. "But that's cool."

"Yeah..." Claire puts back the pink camisole and turns around to look for Cam.

"Do you want me to buy you something?" Monica stands in front of Claire's line of vision.

"Not particularly, no thanks," Claire answers.

"Why not?" Monica's voice is so sugarcoated that Claire gets goosebumps.

"Listen, Monica, what's up?" Claire is getting sort of annoyed with the sucking up, and would rather cut to the chase.

"Nothing, nothing," Monica shoos away the question with her hand. "Let's go find Cam."

"The hell we will," Claire mutters to herself, as she follows the blonde in pursue of her boyfriend.

They find Cam paying for something at the cash register.

"What'd you get?" Monica immediately sing-songs.

"Clothes," Cam answers secretively.

"Big surprise there," Claire says.

Cam sticks his tongue out at her, and she returns the gesture happily, feeling the way they had before Monica showed up.

"How cute," Monica coos. "But we have places to go, things to see."

"Like what?" Claire snaps.

"Cool it, Claire," Cam mutters, taking his bag and receipt from the salesgirl and leading them out of the store.

Claire slides her phone out of her pocket and checks the time. She needs to be home in an hour, and it's a half-hour ride back home.

"We really should go, Cam," Claire says seriously.

"What time is it?" Cam asks.

"4:30," Claire answers.

"Oh, you're right. We better catch the next bus outta here."

"Bus?" Monica giggles. "Sure you don't want a ride from me?"

Claire's about to answer when Cam says, "That'd actually be great. Then I could get a coffee real quick before we left. Would you mind driving us?"

"Not at all! Let's get down to Starbucks," Monica's happiness makes Claire want to puke.

Ten minutes later, the three are piled into Monica's Porsche; Cam is sitting up front with Monica, while Claire is squeezed in back with the shopping bags. The pair are laughing at something or other, but as the car cruises out of the parking lot and onto the highway, Claire can't hear much with the wind whipping and the top down on the convertible.

"Cam!" Claire tries to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he finally turns around, after she repeats his name three times.

"Weren't you going to come over?" she asks.

"Yeah, right. Do you remember Massie Block?" he asks Monica.

"Didn't you like her way back when?"

"Yeah, but that's besides the point. Claire lives in her guesthouse, so drop us off there."

"Guesthouse, huh, Claire?" Monica asks, pity in her voice.

"Yeah, so?" Claire's annoyance is definitely showing.

"Oh, nothing," Monica answers.

An awkward silence fills the car as they drive along.

Finally, they pull up in front of the Block Estate.

"Home sweet home, eh?" Monica says.

"Yep," Claire says impatiently. "Thanks for the ride." She grabs her Forever 21 bag, and climbs out of the car. She folds her arms and taps her feet as she waits for Cam and Monica to exchange phone numbers, hug goodbye, and for Cam to finally get out of the car.

"Bye, Monica!" Cam calls.

"Bye, Cammie! Nice to meet you, Claire!" she calls back.

"Bye," Claire says stiffly.

With one last wave, Monica's car goes speeding off.

"What is your problem, Claire?" Cam asks as soon as she's gone.

"What's my problem? Are you serious? She's like a fucking pedophile," Claire says.

"Don't be ridiculous. You didn't have to be so rude. I haven't seen her in years, she was just happy to see me," Cam says.

"Riiight. I bet there's condoms stashed away in her bag there," Claire rolls her eyes.

"Are we back to this, Claire? Assuming things and getting in fights? Maybe I should just call Monica and tell her to come pick me up again and take me back home. I'm sure Harris and my parents would be soo happy to see her again after all this time," Cam's tone is pretty angry.

"Well, if you'd rather choose your creepy, slutty, totally fake old babysitter over me, why not?" Claire yells.

"Since you're jumping to conclusions, I think I will!" Cam shouts.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And Claire stomps off to the guesthouse, while Monica, who was just around the corner, comes back to pick the unhappy Cam up and return him home. She's delighted to do it. But why?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging, but it's fun... :) Look out for an update, and please leave a review, it makes me want to write faster!**


End file.
